Fiction d'un tueur
by Dark-Wolfff
Summary: Comment un simple accident peu changer une vie, comment un simple enfant peut devenir un tueur en série... Comment Naruto est-il devenu ce terrible tueur. /Voila, la première étape est remplie, plus qu'as ajouter le chapitre et à attendre./


… Ce qui devait arriver arriva, combien de fois leurs parents leurs avaient-ils dit de ne pas aller seuls sur le bord de la rivière. Sans doute plus souvent qu'ils ne pouvaient s'en souvenir et portant ça ne les avait pas empêchés de venir. Même en ce froid matin de printemps, alors que la fonte des neiges dans les montagnes avait gonflé la rivière au point que les flots déchainés semblait sur le point de jaillir hors de son lit. La plage de caillou ou ils se baignaient l'été tout comme les rocher autour desquelles ils se poursuivaient en jouant avaient disparu sous un torrent qui n'avait épargné qu'une mince saillit de pierre incliné et détrempé par les embruns. Ignorant totalement les risques Naruto et Sasuke marchaient lentement sur cet étroit passage les menant à leur base secrète.

\- Tu es sûre que c'est une bonne idée, hurla le blondinet pour se faire entendre malgré le rugissement de l'eau. On n'a pas besoin de récupérer cette fronde tout de suite !

\- Sakura n'aura pas le choix de nous croire si on le fait devant elle.

Prouvé à la seule fille du trio qu'ils étaient réellement capables de propulser une pierre sur l'autre rive était la mission du jour et Sasuke ne faisait rien pour dissimuler le sourire en coin qui lui venait alors qu'il imaginait la tête de la rosette quand ils réussiraient… Sourire qui s'évanouis quand il senti son pied glissé sur une parcelle de pierre sur une plaque de pierre rendue particulièrement lisse par l'érosion. Naruto vit son ami s'étaler de tout son long comme au ralentis pour glissé vers une partie de la rive traitreusement incliné. Comme dans un rêve Sasuke levas les yeux vers lui en lui tendant la main, mais en vain. Le regard céruléen de son ami rivé sur lui il glissa lentement le long de la courte pente rocheuse jusqu'à ce qu'un remous plus violent que les autres ne l'avale étouffant en un instant son dernier cri de détresse… Figé sur place le jeune Naruto continua à fixer l'endroit ou avait disparu son ami jusqu'à ce qu'un passant ne vienne l'éloigner de la rive.

/Fichier/

/Enregistré sous/

/Page Web, filtré/

/Histoires/

/Ajouter un chapitre/

/Choisir un fichier/

/Publier/

/Confirmer/

Voilà, c'est fait. Le premier chapitre est en ligne… Reste à voir si l'histoire seras populaire. En fait je me demande surtout si je vais être capable d'en poursuivre l'écriture jusqu'au bout. Mis à part Jack l'éventreur et le tueur du Zodiaque je connais peu de tueur en série étant parvenu à se vanter en public de leurs crimes tout en évitant de se faire prendre… Et leur petit duel avec la police s'était dérouler longtemps avant l'invention d'internet. Je ne doute pas que même si je publie sur un petit site de fanfiction basé à l'étranger je vais finir par me faire prendre mais bon, ça ne m'empêchera pas de continuer.

Enfin bon, pour le moment ce qui m'inquiète c'est surtout la fin de mon chapitre, j'espère qu'il ne décevra pas trop. J'ai tout fait pour rendre justice à cette scène mais même après trois réécritures je ne suis toujours pas satisfait, je n'arrive pas à mettre des mots sur ce déluge d'émotion qui m'a figé sur place à cette époque. Encore aujourd'hui ce mélange d'horreur et de fascination reste mystérieux à mes yeux malgré tous les efforts que j'ai fait pour comprendre.

C'est un peu pour cette raison que j'ai choisi l'univers de Naruto pour raconter mon histoire, petit un je connais bien les personnages et petit deux leur histoire dans le manga est si bien ancrée dans l'esprit des lecteurs que ça comble mes lacunes d'auteur… Sans parler du fait que le trio de l'équipe sept correspond assez bien à mon trio d'amis de l'époque.

Je ne peu pas vraiment dire que j'ai subis les mêmes épreuves que Naruto mais j'était tout de même un enfant assez solitaire avec peu d'amis, j'avais du mal à m'en faire de nouveau, ceux que je me faisais me lâchait facilement… Le fait que j'ai subis de l'intimidation y était sans doute pour beaucoup.

Le garçon à qui j'ai donné les traits de Sasuke était tout mon contraire, sans avoir à faire le moindre effort il attirait les autres à lui comme la lumière attire les insectes. Il était aussi charismatique qu'un enfant pouvait l'être, de bonnes notes dans toutes les matières, talentueux dans tous les sports qu'il essayait… Garçons, filles, enseignants, tout le monde était en admiration devant lui. Moi-même, le solitaire mis à l'écart dans sa propre classe, il me considérait comme son ami et il était l'un de mes seuls amis… S'était inévitable, après tout, tout le monde était ami avec lui. C'est peut-être pour ça que sa mort m'a tant marqué, surtout le regard qu'il m'a jeté avant que la rivière ne l'aval. Cette expression qu'as eu ce petit garçon à qui tout avait toujours souris en comprenant que je n'allais rien faire pour l'aider, qu'il allait mourir. Jusqu'a cet instant précis ses yeux ne m'avait toujours laisser voir qu'une seule chose, ce qui pour moi le définissait en tant qu'être. Une fierté mêler d'assurance qui composait l'arrogance de ces enfants qui se savent être le chef de la meute.

Tout cela, tout ce qui avait semblé composer sa personnalité avait disparu à l'instant même ou les premières vagues détrempaient ses baskets. À ce moment, alors que ses appels à l'aide étaient submergés par le fracas des remous, ses yeux avaient déversé en moi tout un flot d'émotion tout aussi violentes les unes que les autres. Peur, colère, panique, désespoir… Cet instant précis représente sans aucun doute le seul moment de ma vie ou j'ai réellement connu mon ami… Puis il a disparu.

Sans doute que j'était encore trop jeune pour réellement comprendre et apprécié ce spectacle mais cela a ouvert une porte en moi, une route qui ma guider pour la suite.

Bon, assez pour ce soir, demain je dois décider de ce que je vais parler pour le second chapitre… Je ne vois vraiment qu'un seul personnage de Naruto pour représenter ma première victime.


End file.
